


To Prove A Point ||| The Origins Of The Pap-wich

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of fluff at the end, Biting, Blow Jobs, Changing POVs, Different Sex Positions, Dom Underfell Papyrus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, M/M, Marks, Mild Drug Use (they share a joint but nothing else), Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Pap-wich, Praise, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Sub Underswap Papyrus, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dares, pussy licking, reader identifies as female, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, skeleton monsters <i>does have</i> magic dicks. Well, a promise is a promise. </p>
<p>Fuck... What have you gotten yourself into?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>AKA the smuttiest fic I have ever fucking written, holy crap!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Prove A Point ||| The Origins Of The Pap-wich

**Author's Note:**

> _Request: Anon: Oh my god, okay, I'm gonna die of embarrasment because this is so kinky... Would you consider doing a smutty one-shot where the reader is (with total consent) gangbanged by the three Sanses and three Papyrus from UT, UF and US? If not, a threesome fic with the bros from whichever universe? I love these new 'reverse-harem' ideas but I don't find any of the fics particularly good and I think you'd nail it tbh. You can kinkshame me if you want to lmao_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for this request. You are the reason that the idea and thirst for the Pap-wich got created. I know it is not exactly what you wanted, but I hope this is good enough for you! :)
> 
> This fic is un-betaed. See any mistakes? You are welcome to point them out to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> **I'm dedicating this fic to the amazing people on my Discord server, who helped me get ideas for it and who is constantly supporting me and my work. I love you guys! <3 Thank you for being there for me!**

_I suggest listening to["Glass Animals" by Black Mambo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49M1O2YgDfE) and  ["High" by Tom Misch](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HRQk0ginEjU) while reading!_

* * *

## To Prove A Point ||| The Origins of the Pap-wich

 

 

_YOUR POV_

 

“Humans are just so… fragile.”

“Yeah, you break easily.”

“Says the literally walking skeleton men” you retort. Billows of smoke curl calmly from your lips and nose as you speak, adding to the hazy clouds that’s already occupying in the room. You look at your two companions and lift an eyebrow at them. Gosh, it’s really like looking at twins. Thank fuck for their different colored eyes and different choices in clothing. You’re not sure you would have been able to tell them apart if it hadn’t been for that.

“We are sturdy” Papyrus states stubbornly, “Our bones are much thicker than yours, human.”

“Uh huh, and having thin bones means I break super easily or what?” you ask.

“Yeah” Papy confirms.

“I have plenty of meat and skin keeping my bones safe” you argue.

“Which is also very fragile and easily broken. Come on. You’d never survive a trip to the bone zone, gorgeous. Just admit it.” Papy gives you a small wry smile.

“All I hear are you two finding poor excuses for not telling me how skeletons fuck” you sing song. It’s your turn to grin, this time at Papyrus when his cheeks color a bit. He’s always acting so tough but he hasn’t stopped blushing since the topic of conversation ended up on sex. He’s even the one that started it, bragging about how he could make people scream without inflicting harm.

“It’s magic” Papy says again for what must be the sixth time now. He takes another drag of the joint and passes it to you again. You accept it.

“Still not a real answer” you tell him before taking a quick drag. You try to pass it to Papyrus, but he shakes his head no.

“Dunno what other answer you want. It’s literally what it is” Papy says. He waves his fingers in the air and you pass the joint back so he can finish it. “Our magic just make whatever we need to get the job done.”

“How can the answer be “magic”? Seriously” you ask for what feels like the thousandth time.

“Ok, ok, _fine_ , I’ll tell you the truth. It’s like this” Papy says. He inhales and blows the smoke out slowly. For a short moment you are all three fascinated by how the smoke ascents into the air, painting beautiful patterns as it goes.

Papy shakes out of his trance and looks at you. He waits for you to come closer before he leans in. There’s only a couple of inches between your faces now and he’s looking intently at you, studying you. You can smell the spicy scent of smoke on his breath.

“You really wanna know how we bone?” he asks hushed. He casts a glance at Papyrus before he answers. “We make genitals out of... hold on, this is good… _Magic_ ” he mock whispers to you. He even does the cheesy jazz hands and wiggles his fingers at you.

You push his stupid laughing face away from yours and lean back in the beanbag with a groan. “You are literally the worst” you tell him.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t believe me” he says.

“Because you’re full of shit!” you exclaim.

“He is really not” Papyrus says. It’s funny how his voice is completely normal, but his face is so red. You would never have guessed he was the shy type when it came to topics like this. He always seems like he’s unaffected by everything.

“Of course not” you say sarcastically, “Of course you guys use “magic” to make real life lightsaber dicks so you can fuck. Of course, how could I _ever_ doubt you?” You rolls your eyes at them.

“I’m beginning to understand why my brother thinks you are so hilarious” Papyrus comments dryly before snorting unamused.

“Hey, I’m funny dammit, and Sans knows how to appreciate that. It’s why he’s my pal” you say.

“Uh huh, sure” Papyrus just says. They are both still for a little while after that.

“Okay, if you’re not bulshitting me, then prove it” you say out of the blue. You’ve no idea where that came from, but now that the challenge is out, you are growing attached to it pretty quickly.

“What?!” both skeletons exclaim simultaneously.

“Whip ‘em out. Prove you’re not big fat liars” you say, “Come on, we’re all adults here. No shame in it.” It’s a big of a struggle to sit up from the beanbag, but you manage. Your elbows come to rest on your knees and lean over your legs so you can look at each of them closely. You lift an eyebrow at them and wait patiently for one of them to break down and admit it’s all a huge lie.

“I’ll even sweeten the deal for you” you say when all they do is share a look, “If you can prove you have magic dicks, I’ll let you use them on me.” You wink at them when their jaws drop at the same time.

“What, at the same time?” Papy asks.

“Sure, why not” you just say, shrugging. It would be your first threesome, but hell, you’re pretty sure these guys are all bark, no bite.

“We have been telling you all night that you can’t possibly take one skeleton monster in bed without getting hurt, and now you are offering to take two at the same time?” Papyrus asks, “You must be insane.”

“So little faith” you say, “Tell me, how many humans have you been with?” No response, but a lot of shifty eyes. “None, I’m guessing. So, how can you know anything about how we are in bed, if you’ve never tried one? Hmm?” you ask, “I’m telling you, we humans aren’t as fragile as you seem to think. We can take a lot.”

Papy leans over the table and stomps the butt of the joint out in the ashtray roughly. He stands up afterwards. You lean back and watch him with interest. So, he has a trick up his sleeve? This should be fun to watch.

“What are you doing?” Papyrus hisses.

“Showing her of course” Papy answers, “I’m not missing out on this opportunity. I’ve wanted to try a human for a damn long time, but none of them wanna play. Apparently “necrophilia” is a death sin.” He rolls his eye lights.

“You’re not dead, so how can it be necrophilia?” you comment.

“Exactly! Thank you!” he exclaims, gesturing to you, “It’s so stupid. Just ‘cause I look like I do. Words hurt ya know.”

“Oh you poor thing” you say with fake empathy. Papyrus snorts and shakes his head.

Papy just smiles sweetly at you. “But you don’t have any problem with me, do you, gorgeous?” he asks in the most sugary sweet tone you’ve ever heard in your life.

“None at all” you tell him truthfully. You really couldn’t care less. Mostly because he’s full of shit, but if you had to “choose”, you guess he’s not the worst monster you’ve seen before. He’s actually kind of hot if you have to be honest with yourself. You remember that weird, slimy monster from a few weeks back and shudder. Ugh, no you would rather fuck a skeleton, thank you very much.

“I’ll be happy to suck your dick” you continue, putting on your best challenging expression, “But you gotta prove you have it first.”

“Deal!” He rips his stupidly oversized sweater over his head quickly and throws it on the abandoned bean bag behind him. Then he looks at you with an expression that has your skin crawling with excitement.

Wait, he wasn’t _actually_ telling the truth, was he?

There’s a flash of light in his eyes that distracts you, making your eyes move to his face. His smirk grows and with a wink he pulls the waistband of his pants down just enough to expose his crotch.

That’s… an actual dick. A glowing, surprisingly fleshy-human-looking and yet not really at the same time, orange _dick._

Wow… okay then. He weren’t bullshitting you. He has a magic dick.

“Holy shit” you whisper genuinely impressed. You really hadn’t expected him to be telling the truth.

You crawl out of the beanbag and across the floor, not really caring about how you stupid you must look right now. Curiosity have you captured in its dangerous web.

“How…?” you question curiously. You lean close to it and look closely at it. It looks exactly like a normal dick, except for the light transparency, the orange color, a slightly different shape than you’re used to seeing and oh yeah, the glowing part. You can’t even figure out how it’s sticking to him. Is it just floating or…?

“Told ya it was magic” Papy says proudly. When you look up at him, you notice how his cheeks have started to color too, but he looks stupidly satisfied by making you so impressed.

“Well, a promise is a promise” you tell him slowly, letting your voice dip lower. You sit up on your knees and reach out to place your hands on his hips. “You better sit down for this one” you tease and push at his hips to make him fall back into the beanbag behind him. His body hits it heavily, sprawling all over its surface.

“Holy shit” he whispers in awe as you crawl closer. You must look pretty amazing right now. His eyes are wide and attentive, following your every move. A tongue in the same color as his dick daps out to lick across his teeth. So he can make that too? How much of the human body can he actually recreate with his magic?

That actually really makes you curious. You are going to try and find out, you decide.

Lips stretched in a hungry smile, you slide your hands up his legs, over his knees and across his femurs. “Might want to grab onto something, _gorgeous_ ” you warn him. You’re only using his own endearment for you to make him flustered and it works. His cheeks color more and his chest starts moving quicker. His eyes dart over to Papyrus who is silently watching you. You pay him no attention. You’re only focused on one skeleton right now, and it’s the flustered, excited one sitting right in front of you.

Using your hands, you press on the inside of his knees to get him to spread his legs. He does and you slide your upper body in between them. His knees fit perfectly under your arms and helps you support your body when you lean in over his lap.

Using the back of your hands, you stroke over his legs, making sure to pass his dick closely, but without touching. It twitches in response, eager to feel your touch.

It reacts like a human’s dick would then. That is good to know. That means you probably won’t have to get too creative while doing this.

His fingers dig into the beanbag when you lower your face and open your mouth. His breath hitches and he holds it when you stick your tongue out like you are going to lick him. You don’t touch his dick yet, just look up at him and smirk knowingly. He’s so excited. It’s kind of cute.

The first press of your lips and tongue to his dick has him whining. You only press a wet kiss to the side of it, and already you can feel a bit of pre-cum wet your cheek where the head is bumping against your cheekbone.

“O-oh fuck those are soft” he curses, tilting his head back and clenching his hands. You lick at the spot you just kissed, making his legs tremble. Using just your lips, you gently nibble at the side of his dick, just to hear more of those sounds spill from his mouth.

After a few teasing licks and nips, you move back a little and press a wet kiss to the head. He groans and curses again, repeating his comment about how soft your lips are. It makes you smile. You’re going to rock his world so hard in just a moment.

Your lips part and you exhale hotly against his dick. He yelps and jumps a bit at the sensation. Before he can relax and settle down again, you move forward and let his dick slide past your lips. The rich, spicy taste that instantly cover your tongue can only be described as the taste of sex. There are no other words that can possibly describe what he tastes like. It makes you moan lowly and you close your eyes to savor it.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” he chants, his hands twitching and hips stuttering, “That’s hot, so hot and wet, ah- erg-hnn, fuuuuuck yes.” You let his cock slide all the way to the back of your mouth, moving slowly on purpose, just to make his eagerness and desperation grow. When the head hits the back of your throat you relax for a second before pulling back again, sucking hard.

He groans loudly. His hands flies to your head and his fingers tangle up in your hair. He thrusts into your mouth carefully and moans satisfied. You let him take charge a little, lets him explore your mouth. There’s something incredibly arousing about a man fucking your mouth like this, taking whatever pleasure he can from you and enjoying himself so immensely. It has your panties feeling soaked within minutes.

A hand sliding over the small of your back has you choking a bit in surprise. Another warm body leans over yours and your feel arms circle your waist. Soon you are being lifted off Papy’s cock and back onto Papyrus’ lap. He hums against the back of your neck, his hands wandering.

“Hey!” Papy protests, “Find your own human!” He sits up and reaches out, placing his hands on your hips, right underneath Papyrus’ arms. He tries to pull you to him, but Papyrus refuses to let you go. Instead he bites softly at your neck, making you moan.

“Come now, friend” Papyrus purrs, “She offered herself to both of us. Just think of all the fun we could show her if we worked together, mmh?”

“W-what happened to the shyness?” you ask. You have to moan when you feel something hard and hot press against your ass. Fuck, he feels much bigger than Papy is. Much much bigger.

It makes you _hungry_.

Papyrus squeezes your thighs and spreads them a bit so you are straddling his lap completely. His hand brushes upwards, closer to your core. A strong pulse of desire shoots straight to your clit and you moan again. Okay, yes, you are so on board with this. Having both of them caress and pleasure you? Hell fucking yeah.

“What shyness?” Papyrus asks calmly.

“The r-red cheeks and few words” you clarify. Fuck, he is keeping his fingers slack as he rubs over your clothed pussy, making sparks ignite in your belly. He’s not putting enough pressure into his caresses and the barely there touches are slowly making you lose your mind.

“That was me being aroused, not shy” he whispers to you.

“O-oh…” You don’t know what else to say. How do you even reply to something like that?

“Lean back” Papyrus suddenly says, directing his command towards Papy. His entire posture and tone of voice changes abruptly. It makes both you and Papy shudder a bit. Where did that come from?

“Why?” Papy asks, probably trying to sound unaffected by the dark sensual tone that just came out of Papyrus. He is not succeeding. His voice sounds too thick, too eager, for that.

Papyrus smirks at him. “Because you, my friend, have no idea what you are doing or what you or the human needs right now.”

“And you do?” Papy snorts.

“Your lack of experience is luckily outweighed by the level of mine” Papyrus answers, effectively shutting Papy up. Papy’s mouth closes with a click and Papyrus straightens up. You didn’t think it would be possible for Papyrus to be more smug than he already is, but you were obviously mistaken. He actually chuckles, enjoying his small victory.

Something unsaid passes between the two skeletons during the brief pause. Turning your head, you seek out Papyrus’ face that is resting on your shoulder. It’s obvious that they are somehow communicating. You can see it clean as day on Papyrus’ face in the way it first softens as he nods to Papy and shifts his eyes and lifts his brow bones. His expression hardens again when he looks at you from the corner of his eye. The smile he sends you makes your belly do flops.

“Have a seat darling” Papyrus murmurs lovingly, “We’ll take good care of you.” He gently manhandles you, turning you around and pushing you into Papy’s lap. Papy wraps his arms around you right away and starts kissing the side of your face and your neck with a soft smile on his face. His hands runs over your stomach and ribs in a exploring way, pausing sometimes to feel you up. He is really enjoying himself, isn’t he? He wasn’t lying when he said he has wanted to try being with a human, you guess. You can’t fake interest like this.

Four hands get to work on undressing you. Papy lifts your shirt as he strokes a hand up your stomach and Papyrus unbuttons your jeans and pulls them off your hips.

“Beautiful” Papy murmurs into your ear as more and more of your skin becomes visible, “Gorgeous. _Stunning_.” His hands stroke up your sides until they reach your breasts. He cups them and drives his thumbs over your nipples, making you moan happily. Shocks of pleasure surges through your body in response to his teasing caresses.

Steady hands spread your legs. Hard, sure fingers stroke up your thigh and to your core. They start teasing your opening through your panties, making you moan louder. Your hips start moving, searching for more friction. It’s been a long time since your body have hummed with as much desire as it does now.

Hard, bumpy fingers sneak underneath the edge of your panties and starts exploring your folds. The touches, the single digit slowly penetrating you, are almost too much combined with Papy teasing your breasts and rubbing his dick on the small of your back. Your entire body buzzes, confused about the many different signals rushing through your brain.

“Do you want more?” Papyrus asks you softly. He is leaning over you, supporting himself by leaning on something behind Papy’s head. It feels like he can read your every thought when he looks into your eyes, see exactly how much these small touches have you desperate for more. As he waits for your response, he twists the finger he has moving in you, making your legs twitch and a moan spill from your lips.

“Yes” you say. You are more than ready to be fucked into the ground. Every move of Papyrus’ finger in you makes you both embarrassed at how wet you are, the noises lewd and loud, but it also turns you on so much.

“I didn’t hear you say please” Papyrus tsks, shaking his head disappointed.

“Please!” you squeak quickly when you feel him start to pull his finger out, “Please, give me more! I need more!”

“Be good to her bro” Papy purrs from behind you, “She’s begging so nicely.” He laughs quietly. His right hand removes itself from your breast and starts sliding down your side. He pinches your hip before his fingers find your clit.

In the meantime, Papyrus have lowered himself to his knees. A hot tongue suddenly digs itself into you and you shout in surprise before a stream of moans start coming from you. They aren’t holding back now.

As a team, they are terrifyingly good. It takes them three minutes to have you screaming as you come and they don’t stop their touches and licks before you slump down in Papy’s embrace, thoroughly spent.

“Good girl” Papyrus praises you as he strokes your thigh sweetly.

“You were so good, gorgeous” Papy murmurs into your ear. He is carefully running his hands over your sensitive body, helping you calm down. “You’re so hot. Watching you come almost made me blow my load” he admits in a low whisper, like it’s a secret. It makes the skin on your arms tingle pleasantly to know he enjoyed watching you come so much.

“But, now it’s our turn to have fun” Papyrus says. When you look up at him with heavy eyes, you decide that you really don’t like the smile he sends you. “What do you say, friend? Let’s test exactly how sturdy a human _really_ is.”

* * *

_UF Pap POV _

“It seemed like you are talented with your mouth” Papyrus says, remembering how much Papy seemed to like her treatment before Papyrus decided to interrupt them.

“You’ve no idea bro” Papy comments. The human is lying heavily against him and seems very satisfied. A strong feeling of pride warms Papyrus’ soul at the thought. Making his partners in bed sing in pleasure is the greatest accomplishment during sex in his book. Watching her still lust-filled eyes as the clouds slowly clear and she slowly comes back to the real world makes his magic pulsate in his bones with want.

“How about you repay the favor, human?” he asks her, offering her a hand. It’s a silent question too as much as an offer to help her sit up. He is asking if she is okay and still wants to continue. He knows that some humans can’t continue after orgasm, that they are simply too sensitive or too tired, a disadvantage that comes from being as physical as human bodies are. He doesn’t want to push her too far, so he is leaving it up to her.

She thinks for a few moments, looking between his hand and his face before she reaches out to take it. Papyrus smiles to her and nods in understanding. She is still ready for more.

Papyrus pulls her out of Papy’s embrace and catches her before she can fall on her face on the floor. She leans against his body and looks up at him with those big, bright eyes, waiting for him to tell her what he wants. He really likes that about her, that she is able to give herself over like that.

“Get comfortable” he tells Papy. It seems like the other skeleton understands the idea swirling around in his mind, because Papy slides down so he is lying flat on his back on the beanbag.

“Have a seat, gorgeous” Papy says to the human with a smirk. He reaches out and places his hands on her hips, guiding her backwards. She is hesitant at first, unsure of what is going on, but with a small nod Papyrus somehow is able to calm her down enough to just trust them.

As soon as her delicious pussy is within range, Papy latches on. It makes her head snap back and her eyes close like it’s on command. Her mouth opens as a moan tears itself out of her throat. Papyrus can’t help but admire the long, beautiful lines of her neck, and how her breasts move whenever Papy does something with his tongue that makes her muscles twitch in excitement.

Papyrus guides her hands down to Papy’s legs and lets her support herself by leaning against them. It leaves her head at the right level to have easy access to his cock and he takes advantage of that.

He barely have to present it to her before her mouth pops up and her tongue daps out. It slides over the head of his cock, making him almost lose his cool. Shit, that _is_ hot and soft.

She manages to get half his cock into her mouth before she starts having problems. Her range is limited because she don’t want to move on Papy’s face, probably due to some misinformed idea that it wouldn’t be okay for her to do so. She makes a noise of frustration in the back of her throat when she tries to get him to move closer to her by sucking hard at his cock. It feels incredible, but Papyrus doesn’t give her what she wants. He wants her to struggle.

“You have to work for it, darling” Papyrus tells her in his sensual tone. It makes her shake.

She looks up at him through her lashes, creating the perfect picture of sin. Papyrus feels his soul stir in his chest, a stream of desire washing over him.

Slowly, very slowly, she moves forward like she is afraid of hurting Papy under her. She swallows Papyrus’ entire cock and groans. Her hips start moving faster, more surely and soon she is bobbing back and forth with no fear.

Papyrus tries to imagine how Papy’s tongue is making her feel. If it’s anything close to the bliss he is feeling with her mouth wrapped around his cock and her tongue twisting around it, he understands the many sounds vibrating through his magical flesh.

She pulls off his cock suddenly and instantly moans deeply. Her arms almost give out under her. Papyrus looks towards Papy and finds him smirking back at him, his brow bones wiggling suggestively. He is teasing him.

“Ah ah _fuuuck_ ” she moans. The vocalization of her enjoyment is like music to Papyrus’ ears, but he doesn’t like that it is not him making her sound like that. Papy has a few fingers buried in her pussy. He is slowly fucking her with them while licking at her clit. It is apparently making her very happy, very fast.

Papyrus straightens up and grabs her chin, forcing her to look at him. Her gaze is unfocused, but very happy. She looks drunk on pleasure.

He slides a thumb into her mouth and presses down on her tongue, making her moans sound a little choked. She starts sucking on it like it is a lollipop. The feeling sends sparks down his spine.

“Fuck, Papy, so good” she tries to say around Papyrus’ thumb. Papyrus pulls his finger out and instead grabs her hair. He pulls on it, making her move forward along with him. She tumbles to the ground, and sits there, shaking and panting, just waiting for him to make a move.

Papyrus does not like to be forgotten, and it seems like he needs to show these two who is in control here.

* * *

_US Pap POV _

Shit, Pap is a _beast_ when he’s horny and pissed off at the same time. Papy knew the other skeleton had a darker, more kinky side to him, must like Papy himself has, but he had no idea just how… Sexy, it would be. He really fucking hopes he looks like that when he is turned on too. Does he look like that now? Heh, he has no idea. All he knows is that his soul is going nuts at the picture put before him.

Pap has the human’s hair is a tight grip and he is using it to guide her around. She is on her knees on the floor before him, ass sticking out and chest heaving after the A+ attention Papy showed her pussy. Fuck, he hadn’t even meant to get so into it, but she just tastes so amazing. He hadn’t expected her to, but then again, he hadn’t expected half the stuff he’s just been introduced to the last twenty four hours.

He hadn’t expected to end up in his room with an alternative version of himself and said version's brother’s human buddy. Papy hadn’t expected to get high with them, hadn’t expected to get along with them at all. He _definitely_ hadn’t expected Pap to start the conversation that had Papy rapidly barreling down the lane of arousal and least of all he hadn’t expected the human to actually offer herself up like this on a fucking _dare,_ of all things. Humans must be either insane or even kinkier than monsters.

Now here he is, half naked in one of his giant beanbags, cock hard and soul desperate, looking at one sexy as fuck human and an equally sexy as fuck skeleton having some sort of dominance play right in front of him. Stars above, Papy is a lucky monster.

Pap is manhandling her around again, spinning her around and making her crawl back up over Papy’s body. He smiles lazily at her and reaches out his arms, inviting her back into his embrace.

She settles on his hips and immediately starts rubbing her dripping wet pussy all over his pelvis and cock. He lets himself enjoy it for a little, while he watches Pap undress behind her. It still amazes him how _different_ they actually are. Pap is much leaner, much thinner than Papy. His body seems stronger than Papy’s. More powerful. His back doesn’t curve a little forward like his ribs are too heavy for it to carry and his shoulders are straight, his chest lifted and proud. It’s kind of weird seeing his own body look so different. That’s how Papy would look if he worked out. If he weren't a lazy fucker.

Papy turns his attention to the moaning mess of a human on top of him and can’t help but smile at her expression. She looks tormented, like she’s seconds from losing her mind because she’s not finding any relief by rubbing herself on him. 

He takes pity on her and sits up. He drags her body with him and grinds his hips against hers in the process, just to hear her mewl happily again when the head of his cock stabs against her clit. Perfect, she’s so _perfect_.

He is still surprised at just how soft she is when he bites at her shoulder carefully, making her sigh. He still can’t figure out how a creature as seemingly fragile as she is, seems to think she can handle both of them without problem. How she _is_ handling them right now. He can see that his teeth leaves marks on her skin, red indents when he bites his way up over her shoulder and neck. His fingers, even his legs, are leaving marks all over her soft body and she seems to love every single one of them. It doesn’t seem like it’s hurting her and Papyrus can’t figure out how that is possible.

When he reaches her jaw and starts nibbling his way along it, she moves her head. Her lips feel even softer against his teeth when she kisses him, than they did wrapped around his cock. His magic buzzes to life by itself to make the experience more pleasant for her and to give him a better feel of exactly how her lips move when she presses kisses all over his mouth.

Somehow, she moves her hips exactly right. Her opening catches on his cock and when it does, she pulls away from their kiss so she can send him a devilish smile. His eyes widen, but he doesn’t have time to react before she slams her hips down.

“FUCK!” he exclaims. He grabs the meat above her hips and despite him trying to stay still so he won’t hurt her, his hips lifts from the beanbag. He presses himself all the way into her, longing every single millisecond of the long, perfect slide. Her muscles feel incredible around him.

They moan loudly into each others mouth. “Holy shit you’re tight” he tells her. He just receives another deep moan as response. She is already moving her hips, sliding up and down his cock and grinding against his pelvis in an attempt to get as much pleasure as possible. She is beyond desperate.

“Having fun without me?” Pap asks in a dark tone. Fuck, Papy actually forgot about the other skeleton for a second there.

“J-just warming her up buddy” he answers before he has to curse again. She is squeezing her pussy even tighter around him. How is she _doing_ that?!

“How about we rearrange a few things so there is room for us all?” Pap suggests. He doesn’t wait for them to answer. Pap reaches underneath the human and lifts her up without troubl, picking her straight off Papy's dick. 

“No no no no, please, no it was so good, pleeease” she starts whining instantly, begging to be returned to Papy. It makes his soul spark with pride. Hah! Take that. The human is crazy for his lovin'.

He grins at Pap and quickly learns why it’s a bad idea to taunt his doppelganger.

The human is dropped back on Papy’s legs, her back turned towards his chest now. She moves around by herself and grabs his cock to guide it to her opening again. He slides in as easily before, feeling how her strong muscles contract around him again as she sinks lower and lower. Papyrus kneels down and with a dirty smirk, he slides a few fingers into the human right next to Papy’s cock, making everything feel so impossibly _tight_.

Pap starts licking and biting at her breasts, making her even more vocal than before. She's thrashing around on Papy’s lap within seconds, almost throwing herself right off his lap. Papy grabs hold of her elbows and pulls her back so she’s resting up against his chest. Now she can’t do anything but bounce on him when he fucks up into her.

“Nooooo” she whines, “Papy, Pap _please_. I need more, I need it harder.”

“Mmhh” Pap hums, “Like this?” He twists his wrist and hits something that makes her shout. Papy tries not to pass out when the same movement makes stars appear before his eyes.

“YES!” she exclaims. Pap chuckles and does it again. His fingers move up on each side of Papy’s cock, each curve and bump on the small finger bones making him want to scream just as loud as the human is.

“Pap! Wait, _ahh…_ I-I’m gonna- _erghn_! I-if you keep r-rubbing t-that spot, I’m- I can’t k-keep it i-in” the human stammers violently. Her entire body has started to strain and shake, her muscle clenching up hard.

“Good” Pap responds darkly, “I wasn’t sure you would be able to, but I had my hopes.” Papy feels Pap’s fingers crook even more. He presses harder against something inside her.

The human _screams._

“Fuck her harder” Pap commands him, “Hit her right here.” He actually manages to guide Papy’s cock with the few fingers he has inside her and the next time Papy trusts in, the human screams again.

“AH!!!” Pap withdraws his fingers and starts rubbing furiously at her clit, his expression showing great concentration and determination. He is aiming for something to happen, and Papy feels anticipation swell in his soul.

“Harder!” Pap orders. Papy’s body obeys automatically. He sits up a little more, grabs the human under her thighs and _fucks_ her with all that he has. Her screams almost gets drowned by the loud slapping of bones against skin. Papy has never heard anything as lewd, or perfect, before.

“Fuck fuck _fuck fuck_ ” he pants, feeling the magic in his soul tighten and grow. He can’t keep this pace up, but fuck, the human sounds and feels so incredible right now. Her fingers are wrapped so tightly around his ribs, her arms still caught between their bodies. She can’t do anything but take everything that is given to her.

Pap suddenly stands up and moves over to the side of the bean bag. He leans down and replaces his hand on her sex before he looks her deeply in the eyes.

“Come for us” he commands her.

The human _explodes_ . Her body freezes, her voice vanishes even though Papy is sure she is screaming _loudly_ in her mind. Her back is as tight as a coil and her pussy even tighter around his cock. It squeezes so tightly that his cock is forced out of her, making him unable to fuck her through the obviously mind blowing orgasm she is having.

Wait... Papy remembers seeing this in a video before. Fuck, is she _squirting_ ? Holy crap, it sure as hell feels and sounds like it. That is so fucking _hot_.

She doesn’t get long to recover. “Good girl... Again” Pap tells her. He guides Papy’s cock back into her before he quickly rubs his fingers over her clit again.

She almost chokes on whatever she was trying to say as she comes one more time. Papy’s head start trashing and his own voice mixes with the humans. It hurts holding himself back, but he wants to see what else Pap has planned for them and he knows that if he comes, then that’s it. K.O. He won't be able to continue, not after this fantastic treatment. Fuck, Pap wasn't being an arrogant asshole when he said he had experience, that he knew what he was doing.

Pap forces her to come one more time before he lets her relax for a minute. Papy secretly thanks him for that. He needs a break too. _Desperately._

* * *

_UF Pap POV_

Papyrus admires the picture of the two of them with a crooked smile. They already look absolutely fucked out, but mostly the human. She is shaking and whimpering, her pussy still stretched by Papy’s cock. She came with him inside her the last time and fuck, had that been a sight. Papyrus can see the cock throb with need and he knows that his friend is very close to coming too. He is actually impressed that Papy managed to hold off during the human's violent orgasms. He is not sure he would have been able to do that.

He’s impressed that he himself managed to stop himself from coming. The sight of her hit that ultimate peak of pleasure three times in a row was magnificent and had his soul cramp with the need for release.

Papyrus takes hold of the beanbag occupied by his two partners and he pulls it around so they are facing him again. That way he avoids stepping in the wet spot on the floor that will need a thorough cleaning later. The human blinks slowly and lifts her head to look at him. Papy keeps staring at the ceiling with a pained expression. She must still feel amazing, even after all that.

“Are you still with us darling?” he asks her. He slides closer so he can rub himself along her stretched opening gently, silently asking for permission.

“Holy fuck” Papy stammers, “You think you’re gonna fit in here too?” Papyrus smiles at him.

“I _know_ I will fit” he answers, “You can take both of us, can’t you, human?” The only response they get is her groaning and trying to tilt her hips up. Papyrus takes that as an invitation.

He worked hard at getting her as loose and relaxed as possible for this. The three squirting orgasms helped a lot, but she’s still so impossibly tight when he starts pushing in. Luckily, she is more than wet enough for it.

He goes so so slow, holding his breath and keeping an eye on her face. At the first sign of discomfort, he is going to pull out and call it off. His words might sound confident, but his soul is not and he refuses to hurt her just because she thinks she can take more than she actually can. That is not what sex is supposed to be.

When he is about halfway in, both the human and Papy starts cursing and moaning. Papyrus keeps himself silent and observant, ignoring how amazing her tight pussy feels wrapped around his and Papy’s cocks for now.

“Shit, that feels _incredible_ bro” Papy groans. Papyrus can feel his hips shake with the need to move, but Papy keeps himself still. Papyrus is proud of him.

Papyrus is panting as hard as Papy is when they are both finally bottomed out in her. Papyrus lets himself rest against her chest and waits. She needs to get used to both of them inside her before he will even think of moving.

“Amazing…” he hears Papy whisper to her in between broken moans and curses, “You feel so good… so hot… can’t believe you are letting us do this to you… perfect human…” He keeps whispering praises to her, making her blush and become louder. Her voice is wobbly and easily breaks. All the screaming and them fucking her throat must have destroyed her vocal cords.

It’s incredibly how much such a small detail can make Papyrus’ soul pulsate with desire.

He’s incredibly slow when he starts pulling out. He moves a few inches before pressing himself back in again, testing her reactions. When she does nothing but express pleasure, he grows a little bolder.

He keeps the pace steady and slow, both to make sure the three of them won’t get injured, but to tease his two partners too. He knows she must be so sensitive right now that every movement feels like zaps of electricity running through her limbs, and he knows Papy must be dying to finish, ready to explode.

Her lips are super soft when Papyrus leans down to press a kiss to them. She kisses him back sloppily, her arms looping around his neck loosely. She’s almost out of energy, that much is clear from how weak her hold is, but Papyrus doesn’t blame her. He’s impressed she is holding on as long as she is. He wasn’t joking when he said that she couldn’t possibly take the two of them. He knew they could go on for much longer than she is able to.

Papy starts moving his hips too, pressing his cock as far into her as he can. The human pulls away from the kiss so she can curse and Papy is quick to exploit the opportunity that just showed up. He leans up and turns her head with a gentle hand on her chin, so he can kiss her over her shoulder. Papyrus groans at the sight of their tongues playing with each other.

“Stop stealing the human's attention” he says, “We are supposed to share.”

“Can’t help it bro” Papy says, grinning at him, “I’m just that good.”

“Is that so?” Papyrus asks darkly. He’ll show him who’s the best of them.

He pulls almost all the way out and snaps his hips forward, slamming into her again. Both of them shout in surprise before breaking off in to desperate moans. Four hands find their way to Papyrus’ body and grab onto whatever is within reach. They try to guide his movements, but he won’t let them. It doesn’t take much for him to capture both of their wrists in his hands and push them up over their head, so they can't do anything but take his hips' hard punishments.

“Ah ah ah” he sings in warning to them, "Behave yourselves or you won't be allowed to come." 

“Pap, _stars_ , you feel so damn good rubbing against me like that” Papy says. Papyrus snickers at his friend’s expression.

“Not so cocky now, are we friend?” Papyrus teases him, “Who is the best, Papy? Admit it.”  

Papy surprises Papyrus so much he has to stop moving, when he surges up and clacks his teeth against Papyrus’ in a kiss. Magic swells between them immediately, sending small sparks of emotions and tingles straight to their souls. Papyrus huffs into the kiss and presses closer.

When Papy collapses back into the bean bag, he looks completely destroyed. “Shut up you smug bastard and just fuck us senseless” he demands.  

“As you wish.”

Papyrus pulls away to get a better angle. He doesn’t hold back when he starts thrusting and makes both of them screaming again quickly.

It’s not a surprise that it ends within minutes. The human cries out weakly as she comes again, her pussy contracting around both of them. The feeling of her coming is too much for Papy, who comes with a few loud groans and him grinding against her ass so he gets as much pleasure as possible.

Papyrus comes seconds later, the tight coil of magic in his soul snapping. He grunts and presses himself as deep into her as possible. She is still throbbing around him, milking him for every single drop of pent up magical energy he has.

Papyrus pulls out as soon as he is spent to make sure the human doesn’t get too overwhelmed. When he seeks her gaze, he finds her passed out on top of a very blissed out looking Papy. Her breath huffs against the back of Papyrus’ hand when he holds it over her mouth to check that she is still breathing, and he sighs a little in relief. She's just sleeping.

Neither of them react when he pulls away and disappears from the room or when he comes back. He knows that Papy isn’t passed out, but his friend must be too drunk on his afterglow, or too fucked out, to be able to put together a coherent sentence. Instead, Papy just watches as Papyrus pulls the human off him and cleans her up. Once she is as clean as she can become without a proper bath, Papyrus carries her to the bed and carefully lowers her onto it.

He repeats the procedure with Papy, who just smiles stupidly to him and mumbles thank yous at him. When Papyrus slides his arms underneath Papy’s knees and behind his back, Papy helps keep himself in Papyrus’ arms by wrapping his arms around Papyrus’ neck. He nuzzles into the side of his face. It makes Papyrus smiles at the cute little act.

When Papy is lowered onto the bed, he rolls over and wraps the human in his arms. She snuggles closer in her sleep and lets out an adorable little sound of content. It has Papyrus’ soul throbbing with affection just watching those two nuzzle and cuddle each other.

He joins them after quickly cleaning himself up too and pulls the blankets over them to keep them warm. He knows this room can get a little cold during the nights if it is anything like his back in his own universe, but the three of them pressed close together should be enough to battle the chill. If not, then he will just have to get up and get the duvet he knows Papy hides in the closet.

Papyrus puts an arm over their waists and presses his face against the human’s neck. He gives her a little kiss as thanks and reminds himself to say it properly tomorrow when they are all awake and aware. Maybe he should even cook her breakfast. She deserves a reward for being so good to them tonight.

“How did you know she could do that?” Papy asks him in a whisper, “That she could take us both like that?” The question makes Papyrus smile.

He closes his eyes and moves a little closer. He feels Papy sneak his arm underneath his neck and feels his fingers start stroking over the back of his skull in a soothing manner. Papyrus has no idea how Papy knows that is exactly the right spot to caress to calm Papyrus down, but he guesses he knows because they are technically the same person. Perhaps Papy has a weak spot there too.

“Go to sleep, my friend” Papyrus mumbles to him, “I’ll teach you tomorrow.”

  
  


_**FIN.** _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated! <3
> 
> Find me on Tumblr if you want to talk! My URL is "Mercyisnotasignofweakness".


End file.
